¡Operación San Valentín!
by Puki-Girl
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando las chicas deciden celebrar San-Valentín por culpa de Ayano? Y ¿Qué pasa si los chicos lo Mal entienden y creen que están saliendo con alguien? Millones de desmadres quedarán -Mal Sumary pero espero que les gusté y le den una oportunidad n - n!-


Wolas~~

Acá me presento con un fic que iba a ser un One-Shot pero término siendo un fic hecho y derecho(?

Las parejas se harán obvias a lo largo de el capitulo (O almenos algunas) pero igual las pondre al final :3~

Disclaimer= Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, todo el crédito va hacia papi-jin y su sensualidad (?

San Valentín se acercaba, el dia en el que las parejas se juntaban y eran felices comiendo el típico chocolate casero con forma de corazón hecho, claramente, para demostrar todo el cariño que se tenian esas dos personitas.

pero como la base del mekakushi dan tiene una plaga de tsunderes y pedofilas es un poco más dificil celebrarlo, ya sea porque no quieren o no saben, y la única que no entra en las categorías anteriormente mencionadas es Ayano y de echo fue está la que tomo la iniciativa de celebrar está superficial fiesta.

-¡Hey!-La de la bufanda roja llamó a las chicas del Dan que estaban en la sala, ya que los chicos salieron juntos a quién sabe que, y al ver que todas le prestaban atención decidió hablar.

-San Valentín esta a la vuelta de la esquina y pensé que podíamos hacer una pequeña celebración para la fecha! ya saben...¡Podemos hacer chocolate!

-Ayano...No estas pensando en que le demos ese chocolate a alguien verdad?-La de 2 coletas sonreia nerviosamente. Ella sabía que la chica no decía eso sólo para que pasarán un buen rato, sino para que dejaran de ser tan tsunderes y declararán sus sentimientos. Aún así Ayano no flaqueo y no se invento excusas para que hicieran el chocolate, sino que fue MUCHO más directa con sus palabras.

-Pues se lo pueden dar a alguien que aprecien, tal como tú a Haruka...-Esbozo una picara sonrisa al nombrar a el chico y la chica se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate.

-¡Y-yo haré uno para Seto-Kun!-Todas las chicas eran consientes del cariño que se tenían esos dos, hasta el punto de hacer TODO juntos y TODO entré ellos.

-¡Sí Mary-Chan se anima pues porque no probar!-La idol se paro animadamente-Vamos~ ¡No hay problema con que dejen de mostrar su amor a medio de golpes por un día!

-Okay, puede que hagamos el chocolate pero eso no significa que no se los lanzemos en la cara, además, ¿a quién se lo harás tú kisaragi?- La líder del grupo no queria hacerle un chocolate a nadie, pero una vez que esas 3 se unian para hacer que hicieran algo ella y Takane no tenían opinión, a menos de que quisieran enfrentar al diablo y en el infierno decir que llegaron por no hacer unos chocolates.

-Al shota, andaba un poco deprimido por la milecima vez que Hiyori lo rechazaba

-¿Segura de que no es por algo mas~?-Takane se había levantado con el espíritu de Ene ¿y que mejor reemplazo de su amo que su hermanita menor.

-¡No me llames pedofila!-Estaba cansada de que la llamaran así por apoyar a Hibiya, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que le gustaba el shota.

-Pues te llamaremos asalta cunas~-Dijo Takane con una sonrisa.

-¡Pues esta decidido! Ayano salto del asiento al decirlo-¡Mañana nos pondremos manos a la obra con la operación=San Valentín!

Y antes de que nadie pudiera protestar por el nombre de la operación se sintió como la puerta de la base se abria.

-¡Llegamos!-Los pasos de los chicos se acercaban y Ayano sólo alcanzó a decir:

-Y recuerden, ni una palabra a los Chicos-Dijo Ayano dándoles una sonrisa a sus amigas. Lo que no sabían era que los chicos habían escuchado la última frase.

Días hasta San Valentín= 4

Ya se que no sirvo para escribir fanfics que se supone son Comedia/romance, pero almenos espero haya salido decente :c es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo asique no se esperen lo mejor de mi xD! Este FF durara 6 chaps, arriba dice 4 porque no se cuenta este cap (1 día) ni el de san Valentín (otro día) U v U~~

Las parejas serán *Redoble de tambores* (?

KanoKido

SetoMarry

ShinAya

HibiMomo

Y Harutaka

-Hechos ocurridos después de Summer time records en el mundo que conocemos de kagerou (Todos tienen sus poderes oculares)-


End file.
